A combination shoe and detachable sock is configured to enable a sock, extending over the top of the shoe, to become part of the overall ornamental and function design of the shoe while detachably affixing the sock to the shoe. Because of the ability to mate a variety of sock designs to a single shoe base, one base pair of shoes can be utilized with multiple outfits, giving the buyer significant cost savings while providing comfort to the wearer.